Countries typically have individual numbering plans that specify how telephone numbers for making telephone calls are structured within the country. To route telephone calls between networks, telephone switching systems may include dialing prefixes. The dialing prefixes may include 1+, 0+, area codes, international access codes, and foreign country and city codes. In the United States and other North American countries, the telephone numbering is standardized by the North American Numbering Plan (NANP). NANP numbers are ten digits in length, where the first three digits are called the area code, the second three digits are called the central office code, and the last four digits are the line number.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.